


Borderline Losing my Mind (PD)

by vampirecemetery



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirecemetery/pseuds/vampirecemetery
Summary: Gerard has Boarderline Personality Disorder and is stressing over his favorite person, Frank, randomly not speaking with him for a few days. Don't worry though, it has a happy ending :)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Borderline Losing my Mind (PD)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This fic was written from personal experiences, and it was my way of coping (because I have borderline personality disorder) I hope you enjoy!!

“I don't even know what I did wrong!” Gerard exclaims to his brother, who’s only half paying attention.

“Think about what you said… I wasn’t there but he wouldn’t just ignore you for nothing,” Mikey replies, looking up to his brother for a second before going back to texting on his phone. 

“Ugh. It’s been five days! It must be bad or something but I have no recollection of him even being mad, or his face twisting in the slightest of something I said. And it’s not like I can just walk to his house, and I don’t want to message him and have him not respond. I’d look so clingy,” Gerard says, looking at the previously exchanged messages with Frank where he left him on open and then throwing his phone onto his unmade bed.

“I think you’re being extremely overdramatic,” Mikey says, “Just wait. I know how close you are to him and maybe he’s just busy.”

“I hope you’re right,” Gerard replies and then sighs. He throws himself into bed and tries to forget about how Frank could possibly be mad at him. Frank is really important to him, and Gerard has borderline personality disorder and this situation isn’t helping it. What if Frank doesn’t speak to him ever again? God, Frank probably hates him. This happens every time Gerard gets a new friend and becomes attached to them. They always leave. I mean, Frank has so many friends that aren’t him, Gerard isn’t that impor- Gerard’s overthinking gets cut off by Mikey shaking his shoulder.

“Dude,” Mikey begins, “You’re overthinking again. I can hear your breathing speeding up and you’re sweating. I know these situations aren’t easy for you, but Frank isn’t some cruel monster.”

“I hope you’re right…” Gerard says and actually falls asleep this time. 

Gerard wakes up to his alarm and hears someone groan. Oh yeah. This is Mikey’s room too. He gets up and wakes Mikey up, then goes upstairs to grab a cup of coffee. Gerard drinks his coffee and checks his phone. He forgot about the Frank situation going on. Frank finally texted! He almost opens the Snapchat notification before deciding not to. Hell, if Frank can ignore him for five days then Gerard doesn’t have to instantly open his message.

“Mornin’,” Mikey says as he grabs a cup of coffee.

“Goodmorning,” Gerard says and takes another sip of his coffee, “Frank texted me.”

“Oh really, what’d he write?” Mikey asks

“Dunno. I don’t want to open it. I don’t know if I want to speak to him right now,” Gerard says coldly

“Dude you were literally freaking out for days and now you’re all chill? I don’t understand your thought process,” Mikey sighs. Gerard simply shrugs and continues to drink his coffee. They’re on break currently, meaning he won't see Frank in school, which is why Frank could ignore Gerard so easily. Usually, during school breaks, they were texting and calling nonstop. The change bothered Gerard. Not that Gerard would ever admit how much his life is impacted by Frank. Having BPD and having a favorite person was hell. Especially since nobody was educated on BPD like Gerard was. Well, it’s his disorder, he has to be educated on it since it’s his disorder. But god, he missed Frank. But he was also really mad at him. Frank was an idiot for ignoring him. Maybe Gerard doesn’t even want to see Frank anymore. Gerard knows he's lying to himself when he thinks this because he couldn’t go without seeing Frank. Ugh. 

“Fuck my stupid mentally ill brain,” Gerard mumbles out to himself. 

“Overthinking again?” Mikey asks, and Gerard nods. Mikey sighs and goes to the basement. Nobody wants to deal with Gerard. Gerard eventually goes into the basement.

“I’m gonna open it now,” Gerard says to Mikey.

“Y’know you don’t have to narrate it. This isn’t some big dramatic life or death situation Gee,” Mikey says.

“This practically is life or death!” I don’t want Frank to hate me and then never speak to me again,” Gerard replies.

“Once again, you’re extremely overdramatic,” 

“Not dramatic, just mentally ill,” Gerard says, and Mikey replies with an eye roll. Gerard finally decides to open the message that Frank sent. It read ‘hi sorry i disappeared. someone said stuff that got to my head and i lost motivation to talk to ppl. soooo how r u?’ He sighs, and then feels himself get angry. What’s wrong with Frank? Gerard thought they were closer than that for Frank to just ditch him for a few days because of something that someone said to him. And it wasn’t like Frank was depressed in bed and not doing anything. Because he was still active on social media, posting videos and photos of him doing stupid stuff. Gerard bangs his head against the wall. 

“Stop it. What’s the message say?” Mikey asks.

“Look,” is all that Gerard responds with. He shows Mikey the message that Frank sent. 

Mikey looks over the message a few times before looking at Gerard and saying, “Yikes.”

“I don’t understand him. I thought he cared about me but no, he ignores me because of something that someone said, while still posting himself having fun. He’s such an ass,” Gerard says angrily.

“Okay, well that is true. He should’ve told you if he didn’t want to talk instead of ignoring you for five days. But this isn't something to get super mad at him over. You guys are good friends, and he probably had a good reason,” Mikey tries to say.

“How is it not something to get mad over? I got ignored by one of the most important people in my life and he just gives a lousy cheap apology,” Gerard feels like punching someone in the face or maybe punching himself in the face for caring about someone who doesn’t care about him.

“Gee, I’ve never been in this situation. If I were you I’d try to talk to him,” Mikey says.

“Yeah fuck that.” Gerard sighs and doesn’t respond to Frank’s message yet. Instead, he decides to angrily listen to Black Flag (which is one of the bands Frank got him into) and angrily draws. He’s focused on his drawing till he realizes an hour passed and he’s in his room alone. Meaning that Mikey went out. Gerard decides to do what he does best and collapses onto his bed and cries. At first, it’s soft, almost unnoticeable tears, but then it turns into hard, loud, desperate tears. He doesn’t even really know why he’s crying, it just happened. He’s crying so loud he almost doesn’t hear his basement door open. He stops his weeping to look at whoever is in his room. He didn’t think Mikey would be home so early. He looks up to see Frank, holding his backpack and jacket. 

“Gerard?” Frank says slowly.

“The fuck are you doing in my house,” Gerard says sternly, and letting the tears still fall from his face.

“Well uh you didn’t respond to my message and I wanted to see you…” Frank responds.

“So you can ignore me for days and when I leave you on open you come into my house uninvited?” Gerard practically yells.

Frank slowly walks toward Gerard while saying, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I was just super stressed and I didn’t want to talk to anyone.” 

“You could’ve told me that and I wouldn’t be spending five fucking days stressing and thinking my best friend hated me,” Gerard says, and then grabs the closest thing near him to throw at the Frank that’s currently walking to sit next to him. It ends up being a tissue box. It hits Frank hard on the head.

“What the fuck!” Frank practically shrieks, and Gerard laughs for the first time in days. “Okay you got your revenge, now let me talk to you please.” 

“Fine,” Gerard says, trying to suppress a grin. Frank sits next to Gerard on the bed and wipes the almost dried tears from his face. He places a gentle kiss on Gerard’s forehead.

“I’m so sorry for making you worry. I don't hate you. I just needed some time to calm myself after some other stuff that happened and I didn’t want to end up snapping at you. I care about you Gee, you mean a lot to me and I didn’t mean to cause you to worry. I’m so sorry,” he says softly, his voice cracking at the end due to him starting to cry. He rests his head on Gerard’s shoulder. 

Gerard wraps his arms around Frank and says, “It’s alright if you don’t want to speak to people some days, I can understand that. But please just tell me beforehand.” Frank nods, his head still resting on Gerard’s shoulder. 

“It was just… Someone from my past who left bad memories messaged me and it just fucked me up for a few days. I was like, okay to get up and do stuff, but when it got to talking to my friends I couldn’t do it. I just, I didn’t know what to do. I’m so sorry,” Frank’s voice is muffled due to his face now resting in the crook of Gerard’s neck. 

“I forgive you,” Gerard says, “Oh, and what's in the backpack? It looks full.”

Frank jumps up,” Oh yeah, I got movies and snacks! I forgot about them.”

“Alright put a movie on, and pass me the backpack so I can see what snacks you brought,” Gerard does grabby hands. Frank laughs and pulls the movie disc out of the backpack then throws it to Gerard. Gerard looks through it while Frank puts the movie on his TV. Frank eventually starts the movie, and they stay on the bed together. They end up wrapped around each other and eating chips. They don’t speak during the movie, because them being next to each other is more than words could ever say. Frank is focused on the movie for a while but looks down to see a sleeping Gerard leaning against him. Frank smiles warmly and kisses his cheek gently, so he doesn’t wake up. Frank eventually falls asleep too. 

Frank wakes up to a door opening and opens his eyes to see Mikey walking into his and Gerard’s room. Frank looks next to him to see Gerard still asleep, looking peaceful. Frank waves to Mikey, and he gives Frank a thumbs up. They both smile at each other, and Frank goes back to sleep.


End file.
